Two People In Love
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: Repeat after me, the priest chanted, I, Inuyasha, take thee Kikyo... I, Inuyasha take...thee Kagome .:OneShot:. NOTE: not for Kikyo fans...sorry! Tell me if you like!
1. Chapter 1

This one, I swear, will be a one-shot. Inu: Feh! That's what you said about your other one-shot Me: shhh! They're not supposed to know.

**Title:** Aun Hay Algo De Amor (Some Love Remains)

**Author**: Inuyasharbd15fan09

**Rated:** T

**Inspiration:** 'Aun Hay Algo'- by RBD "Nuestro Amor" album 2

**WARNING**: this one-shot is NOT recommended for Kikyo fans…sorry.

**THIS ONESHOT IS DEDICATED TO: **

Elvin BlueEyes (my beta reader)

Kenshiroks2111

Lebron132

Vampiress Yugure

NOTE: there will be random flashbacks in this story, giving some background to Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship and will be in italics. On with the oneshot!

The woman sighed as she peered out of the dark maroon curtains of the large church. No one was here yet, but the anxiety building up in her flat stomach was almost more that she could take. She let the curtain fall. It was still a few hours to go for the wedding to start. Her slender form began to tremble. _'This can't be happening,'_ she thought sadly. Wiping at her moistening cyan eyes, she straightened as she heard approaching footsteps. The steps were determined, with a sense of authority. The footsteps came around the corner and stopped abruptly as they caught sight of the woman before them. Her pitch-black hair glistened in the sunlight filtering through the tall windows of the one of many hallways inside the church. His mouth felt parched as his golden amber eyes roamed over her figure. As of now, she wore a short denim skirt and knee high black boots, a button up white blouse with a light yellow camisole underneath. She tensed too. _'No…not him,'_ she grimaced. He wore his now uniform gray suit with a white dress shirt and red tie. His hair was left as always, not a single silver-white hair tamed. Her lips parted at the uneasy gaze he gave her. They were a few feet away. Neither tore their gaze from one another. Suddenly, the muffled sound of a vibrating cell phone interrupted the silence. He looked down at his coat pocket and pulled out the, small in comparison to his clawed hand, phone and answered.

"What?"

"Finally! Inuyasha, where the hell are you?" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha smirked and turned slightly away from the woman.

"Already here." Silence from the other end.

"Oh…well, you're actually here on time for once," Inuyasha couldn't help roll his eyes.

"Well, I got out of the meeting early, where the hell are you?"

"On my way. I just figured you weren't going to get there in time so I called ahead of time." Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Always expect the worst of me, eh, monk?"

"I know you too well, my friend." Inuyasha flipped the device closed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a slight headache coming. He sharply turned around to face the woman before him and froze. She wasn't there anymore. _'Damn,'_ he thought and breathed out, out loud. He leaned against the richly decorated interior of the church wall and pocketed the phone. Guilt began to gnaw at his heart as he remembered her…the woman he had just seen. _'Kagome,'_ he sadly thought.

Kagome walked away as soon as Inuyasha turned around to answer his phone_. 'Oh, Kami. Why? Why!'_ she felt tears again sting her eyes. _'No,_' she warned herself. She had sworn to herself that she wasn't going to cry anymore tears for him. She had cried probably a river's worth when she had found out. So, she wasn't going to spill anymore.

"Kagome?" she sharply turned at her name being called.

"Oh, Sango," Kagome smiled.

"Shouldn't you being getting ready?" Kagome winced inside.

"Come on, Sango. It's not as if I'm the one getting married here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha tried to balance a pen on the indention of his nose and forehead when the mahogany door to his current room opened. The pen fell as he looked up.

"Damn it! I almost had it," he growled. Miroku chuckled slightly and entered the room.

"You are to easily entertained, my friend," Inuyasha tensed and looked down. Miroku set down the tuxedos on the hangers that were opposite of InuYasha. He looked back at his now silent friend. "Inuyasha?" But InuYasha didn't reply.

--flashback—

_Kagome laughed as she took off her sneakers._

_"Come on, you scaredy cat!" she teased as she took off towards the rough waves. Inuyasha growled but his usual scowl couldn't remain on his face. Not around Kagome._

_"I'm part dog woman!" he shot back. Kagome stopped and glanced back. She laughed and ran into the water. She suddenly squealed and InuYasha sat up from the front of his Ferrari._

_"Kagome?" he yelled. He searched for her among the waves. "Kagome?" no reply. He quickly shrugged off his large coat and ran to the water. No sight of her. Without thinking any further, he dove into the water, clothes and all. His head emerged and spitted out the salty water. "Kagome!" his canine ear twitch back at a faint sound. Laughter? He glanced back at the small shore emerging from the abandoned parking lot. Kagome was standing with her, her arms wrapped around her small waist, laughing her heart out. Inuyasha felt relived. She was fine, but suddenly his arrogant and proud side emerged and demanded revenge for being humiliated. Kagome opened her eyes, blurry with tears. 'Man, I got him good,' she wiped the tears from her face._

_"Think that was funny, wench?" she whipped around and stood mere inches away from a soaking Inuyasha. His bangs were stuck to his handsome face and his suit did him justice, clinging to his built shape. Kagome shivered, and it wasn't from the slight breeze blowing._

_"Hilarious," she boldly replied. He smirked evilly and came close to her. Kagome gasped as her body was suddenly pressed against his. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her against him further. She slowly looked up into fierce and sparkling golden eyes. She felt her face warm up as one hand began to trace her back, going upwards and finally resting on the small of her neck. Her eyelids briefly closed and savored the sensation. She finally opened them to and met Inuyasha's forwarding lips. A warm explosion went off inside her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He bit her lower lip, asking her mouth for entrance. She complied and he explored her mouth hungrily. A deep growl emerged from inside the hanyou as Kagome bit his lower lip, sending a small shock wave from his mouth down his body. He almost lost himself to the sensual kiss he was having with Kagome but a thought brought him back to earth. Suddenly, he parted and picked her up, bridal-style. Kagome squealed in surprise. Without warning, Inuyasha dove into the water. Kagome separated from him and broke the surface, spitting out the salty water. "You jerk!" she yelled. Inuyasha's head followed, though this time, howling with laughter. He shook his head from side to side, much like his kin canine clan._

---Flashback---

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh? What! I didn't do it!" he looked up sharply into the rare purple eyes of his long time friend, Miroku. The monk raised an eyebrow.

"You okay? Kind of lost you there for a moment, ne?"

"Shut the hell up." He growled and rubbed his eyes. Damn, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about her…not anymore. But as of late, his mind was working against his moral and tortured him with these memories. Without knowing, a deep growl emerged from the back of his throat. Miroku paused in mid step and looked back at his hanyou friend. Ever since Kikyo's return, he seemed troubled, more than usual. _'Hmm, I wonder what is going on. If I ask, it's not as if he would say so out loud,'_ he sighed, _'Even though I am his friend.'_ A knock to the door made both men look towards it. "What!"

"Really, mutt. You should learn some manners towards your elders," a wolf youkai entered the room, followed by two inuyoukai, not that much different in appearance, and small three foot kitsune. Inuyasha snorted and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Kouga, your sorry hide is barely a few hours older than mine. That ain't being an elder in my book and no way in hell am I going to respect you," Inuyasha snapped back, smirking. Kouga rolled his eyes and sat at a seat next to him. Inuyasha stopped his glaring at the wolf demon as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up and stared into the wise and lively golden eyes of his father.

"Inuyasha, may we speak in private for a moment?" both looked up as a large crack echoed in the high ceiling room.

"Oooh! Miroku broke the vase!" the kitsune, Shippo, taunted. Miroku's face reddened, as if he were a small child caught on the act of mischief.

"Nuh Uh. It was Kouga," he dismissed. Kouga's smirk stopped and a frown replaced it.

"No way, monk. You ain't pinning this on me. You did it," soon, the two were arguing back and forth. The other inuyoukai, Sesshomaru, sat on a retreated seat, shaking his head at the people he had decided to name 'acquaintances'. Inuyasha sighed out loud and crossed his large arms at the back of his head as his father closed the door. The hall was alone, leaving them to converse in private.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Inuyasha stared at the taller man in front of him. Though their differences were apparent, Inuyasha was much like his father. Were as Sesshomaru's eyes were constant and rarely let any other feeling cross them, besides frustration, anger, and pure hatred, Inuyasha's showed rivalry, wildfire, his mother would say. His were constantly showing his every feeling, with the sparkle of that wildfire in them. His father's were the same, yet glazed over with wise knowledge.

"Why the turmoil inside, son?" the question hit Inuyasha hard. He shut his eyes closed and crossed them across his broad chest.

"Don't know whatcha talkin' about," Inuyasha knew it was useless. His scent reeked of uneasiness, of doubt. His father, being an inuyoukai, could easily smell his lie. But not only because of his demon blood could the older demon sense it, but because this was his son he was talking about. It was how parents called it, their parenting sense, telling them when their child was troubled.

"Really?" he raised a delicate thick eyebrow. Inuyasha shrugged and opened his eyes, not meeting his fathers. Inutashio stepped closer to his son. Inuyasha straightened and looked slightly up to gaze at his father's face. His eyes showed concern, and curiosity. "Is it her?" Inuyasha's left dog ear twitched. Bull's eye. Inutashio let out a breath and placed a comforting hand on his youngest son's shoulder. Inuyasha looked down.

"Did ya know she's here? I think she's Kikyo's bride's maid," the comforting hand stiffened. Apparently not. Inuyasha grunted and shrugged off the hand. "Feh, why should I care right? I mean," he leaned against the wall, his back to his father, "I mean, it's all over now, right?" his voice had softened at the end. Inutashio ran a clawed hand through his silver mane and crossed his arms. Fate had really been cruel to his youngest.

"Inuyasha," the left ear twitched again, "you are right. But if it is truly over as you say, then," he paused. Inuyasha glanced back at his father, "Why are you troubled?" Inuyasha growled and stared forward again.

"I should ask myself the same thing."

-----Flashback------

_"Looking for something?" Inuyasha looked back. Kagome blushed and looked down. Her friend, Sango, had convinced her of using the simple black two piece bathing suit for the trip. Inuyasha's jaw slightly dropped at the sight of the woman before him. Sure, he had seen her before, and sure he had admitted a long time ago that she was drop dead gorgeous but now, standing before him, in that small bathing suit and bashful, he simple couldn't look away._

_"I-I, I…" he smartly replied. She giggled and brought him back. He smirked and approached her. She looked up, challenging his now mischievous gaze._

_"You know, if you keep doing that every time you see me, I swear a bug is going to zoom right in there," Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his bare chest._

_"You shouldn't swear," he growled. He dipped low and closed in for a kiss. Kagome met him full force and the simple and sweet kiss soon turned passionate and lustful. Kagome moaned as his hand ran over her full breast, lingering a bit longer than just a brushing hand should. She playfully slapped his hand away. He pouted and made his puppy dog face, drooping his ears to add to the affect. Kagome whined and turned around. 'He always has to pull that,' she whined. Inuyasha gave a small whine until Kagome turned around and kissed him again. When the need for breath came again, she leaned her forehead against his._

_"I hate it when you do that," she growled. Inuyasha smirked and brushed his lips against the crook of her bare neck. Kagome shivered and wet her dry lips._

_"Why?" he whispered huskily into her ear. He ran a hand down between her legs; a small moan came from her throat in reply._

_"Because," she paused, "Because it makes me want to agree with you in everything." As soon as the words left her lips, Inuyasha growled hungrily and picked her up once again, bridal-style. Kagome squealed loudly. His canine ears protested and he shut her up with another kiss._

_"Damn it, woman. You're bound to make me crazy," he growled and kicked open the beach house door, taking Kagome in with him. That night, he had made love to her and as she was lying on his bare body, their fingers entwined, he had sworn never to leave her side. "Ever," he had promised, sealing it with another kiss._

---- End flashback----

Kagome traced her fingertips over her rosy, full lips. How they longed to be kissed by his again. _'No! Stop it Kagome,'_ she scolded herself. Pain again longed to make her cry out and stop this whole thing from happening but she knew she couldn't. The rusting door handle jiggled and turned. Kagome wiped hastily at the tears in her eyes and faced the rowdy group of women rushing in. A tall woman with auburn hair in the lead followed by a female wolf youkai, a beautiful woman with floor length black hair and last but not least, the bride. _'Kikyo,'_ Kagome silently said. Kikyo raised a brow at the other women and closed the door behind her. Kagome felt the sting of tears again and turned, facing out the window. The woman with auburn hair looked up from the covered gowns in their wrapping and stared at the normally bubbling woman, staring silently out the window.

"Kagome?" Sango called out. Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. Sango could see beyond the fake smile and saw heartache. What puzzled her was why. She let the rushing in bride's maids tear at the gown's wrapping and stood by her friend. "Kagome?" Kagome chewed at the side of her cheek, not looking up. "You're too sensitive, ya know," Sango started. Puzzled, Kagome raised an eyebrow and faced Sango.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Yeah, the wedding hasn't even started and you're already crying," Kagome gave a small gasp. The wedding. The word out loud hurt more than just thinking about it. It made it seem more real. That it was really happening. A woman rushed in and shut the door behind her. She was the youngest of the whole group, yet was wise beyond years.

"Hey Rin," Kagome greeted shakily. Rin smiled and reached the two friends. The three glanced back at a silent Kikyo, glaring at the crazed bride's maids.

"Looks like Kagome won't even make it to the reception in one piece," Sango said casually.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Kagome's left eyebrow twitched.

"She's right, Kagome. You won't. You're too sensitive," Rin agreed. Kagome growled and marched into the room's bathroom. "Geez. What's gotten into her?"

"No clue." Kagome leaned against the shut door. 'Damn, I said to myself that I wasn't going to feel this way.' She slid to the floor and grabbed her legs, resting her forehead against her knees. _'Damn you Inuyasha! You got to me!'_ she shivered and let the tears run, _'You got too deep into my heart._' A knock came to her door. Kagome gasped and stood up. She caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped. The small amount of mascara she had used that day was running and made her cyan eyes darken more.

"Kagome," called the monotone voice behind the door. _'Kikyo.'_

"Kikyo?" the door opened and the woman stepped inside.

"Seems that you are the nervous wreck instead of me, Kagome," Kikyo smiled softly. Kagome laughed painfully and looked down. She couldn't stare into Kikyo's eyes. She felt that if she did, she would tell her, everything. "For all I know, it would seem you were the one to marry Inuyasha tonight," she heard Kagome slightly gasp. "Kagome, what is the matter?" Kagome turned around.

"I, I think I'm not feeling too good," she lied, well, partially. She felt Kikyo's hand rest on her shoulder.

"If you need to, you may rest in Inuyasha's and mine's small resting room with the futon, if you feel to ill," at the mention of Inuyasha, a stinging coldness ran down Kagome's spine. Kikyo retrieved her hand and stared into the mirror. "I never pictured my wedding day to be this way."

"Huh?" Kagome looked back at a suddenly gloomy Kikyo. 'What is she talking about?' Kagome wondered. She leaned against the tiled wall besides Kikyo, urging her to go on.

"I never wanted an arranged marriage. When I had heard of my wedding arrangements with Inuyasha, I was infuriated with my deceased father and mother. But," she paused and looked down at the richly decorated sink, "But Inuyasha makes it seem not so bad." Kagome wanted to break down right there and then but she held strong, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. "I rarely know him much but," she looked up at a trembling Kagome, "I will try my best to get to know him. Besides, I have the rest of my life, as of tonight, to do so." That did it. Kagome let her now purple lip free of her front teeth and sobbed, sliding down the wall. "Kagome?" someone knocked on the door.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Sango called out. She had heard sobbing, and was pretty sure it wasn't Kikyo either. "Kagome!" Kikyo opened the door and Sango rushed in. She gasped slightly at the shaking Kagome and immediately glared accusingly at Kikyo. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed pretty unstable to begin with but as I talked to her about the wedding, to calm her nerves, she suddenly broke down into tears," both women looked down, one in sympathy, the other in pity. Kagome mumbled something inaudible into her arms and cried harder. Sango called to Rin and both women helped Kagome up. Kikyo simply stood out of the way and watched as they lead her out into her room. The bride's maids, in mid chat, stopped and looked with wide eyes at the distraught girl being guided out. The beautiful woman with black floor length tresses looked up and gasped slightly, and rushed to Kagome.

"Kagome dear? What is the matter?" Kikyo's gaze turned into a slight glare. Since when had her future mother in law been so friendly towards Kagome? Kagome looked up, her vision blurry and stared into warm chocolate eyes.

"Oh Izayoi!" she wailed and collapsed into her arms. Izayoi gave a yelp in surprise and the three women helped an unconscious Kagome out of the room.

Both father and son looked up when they heard a door open. Immediately the sensed the alarm and tension before they saw the women. Inutashio stood in front of Inuyasha and both pairs of golden eyes widened when they saw Sango, Rin and Izayoi slightly carry a passed out Kagome. Fear gripped Inuyasha, more than he thought possible at seeing Kagome this way. Inutashio growled and sped to his wife's side.

"Izayoi," he called out. The older woman, compared to the rest, looked up and smiled sadly at her approaching and concerned husband.

"Oh dearest. Lend us a hand, would you?" the youkai nodded and easily grabbed the fainted woman. Sango rushed to a nearby room, Kikyo and Inuyasha's resting room and opened the door. The female wolf demon, Ayame, ran in too, concerned for her recently made friend.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked concerned. Inutashio looked down at a flushed Kagome. Her face grunted and her eyebrows knitted, as if she were in a nightmare. _'She is living one, as of this moment,'_ he sadly concluded. By now, the rest of the men had gone out at hearing the great lord dog demon's call for his wife and stood by Inuyasha's side. Shippo peered at each of the male's faces, well except Sesshomaru's, and questioned like crazy over what had happened.

"It seems one of the bride's maids fainted," Miroku informed. Kouga crossed his arms.

"Meh, isn't the one with the nervous wreck suppose to be the bride?" he asked. Miroku and Shippo nodded their heads. Inuyasha finally snapped out of his shocked faze. _'Kagome!'_ he was about to rush into the room as well but froze when he caught sight of Kikyo…his future wife. She stared simply at the room across from the dubbed bride's room, seemingly unaffected by the whole event. Inuyasha growled and his bangs covered his eyes. His clawed hands turned into fists. _'I can't go over there,'_ he felt his eyes sting with the urge to cry, _'I...couldn't trust myself with Kagome, especially how she is now.'_ He looked sadly at the room not too far away from him. All sound seemed to face and only the room was visible through his building tears. A woman with auburn hair was practically wailing Kagome's name, another with a small ponytail at her side, calming the nervous woman. He saw his father hugging his mother, his mother surprisingly crying into his broad shoulder. _'Does she know Kagome?'_ the thought managed to whisper into his mind.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku tapped the hanyou's slightly shaking shoulder. Inuyasha snapped and drove his fist into the nearest wall. The wall shook slightly but did not fall. Inuyasha's fist managed to go in, creating a foot long crater. He grunted and slipped out his slightly bloody fist.

"What's wrong with the mutt?" Kouga whispered. Miroku scowled and slapped the back of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha simply rubbed his head and stared back at the group of men. Sesshomaru, in a rare moment, did not glare at his half brother but simply gazed into his eyes. He was surprised to find misery and torment. At another time, he would have found this amusing, but it simply did not fit with the current circumstances. He growled, hating himself for showing this rare and one in a million sliver of compassion and walked, after nudging the monk, towards the upheaval. Inutashio looked up when he caught the nearing scent of his eldest son and Inuyasha's friend.

"Father, what has occurred?" Sesshomaru glanced over a now calmer Sango and now appearing better Kagome, though still out of it. His gaze suddenly paused on the woman with the ponytail to her side, yet most of her hair out of it's hold. He had never laid eyes on her before. _'Who is this woman?'_ his mind questioned. Miroku looked between the beauty lying on the futon and the beauty weeping over the passed out beauty. He strolled into the room and sat besides the auburn haired woman.

"It seems one of the bride's maids, Kagome, has passed out over over-anxiety for the wedding," his father replied, glancing back at Kagome. Kikyo stared at Izayoi. _'She knows Kagome?'_ she wondered. Her fist slightly shook. It had taken over the year a lot of work for even the usually silent woman to talk to her, her future daughter in law, and yet she practically was crying her eyes out for one of her high school friends. She glanced sideways towards the group of remaining men. Her future husband was looking slightly scared at the sight before him. _'Does he know Kagome?'_ she wondered. Had her old friend been acquainted with Inuyasha? He seemed to struggle on what to do at the moment. Inutashio finally stepped out, followed by a loud SMACK sound and a sighing Miroku. He closed the door. Now, Inutashio, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Miroku and the rest were out on the hall. Ayame, Rin, Sango and Kagome had remained in the room. Izayoi wiped her eyes on a handkerchief and looked up.

"My apologies," she whispered. "My, what a way to start a wedding. Now," she looked at every face currently in the hall, "Let us start to get ready. We have barely enough time as it is. The wedding must continue." Kikyo slightly nodded and caught her future husband's gaze. He seemed distant, as if his thoughts were somewhere else. _'What is bothering you so much, Inuyasha, that on the most important day of my life, your_ _thought are away from me?_' he growled out loud and marched into his groom's room.

----Flashback----

_Inuyasha glared into the sand around him. He had sketched out a rough drawing of a boy with a pair of dog ears on top of his head, cowering from a group of boys laughing and pointing at him. His appendage twitched and heard coming footsteps. He smelled tears and looked up. Kagome's eyes were holding back silver tears and sadly smiled at him._

_"Kagome?" he stood up and took her in his arms. She sobbed into his now uniform suit his father had started making him wear, and wet the front of the jacket. Finally, after she had cried all she could at the moment, she sniffed and looked up. Inuyasha kissed her warm forehead and sat her down on his lap, sitting down himself. She clung onto him, as if she were a lost little girl holding on to the only thing she knew for dear life. "Kagome?" he murmured into her ear. She wetted her dry lips and stared into his golden eyes._

_"I'm moving," she whispered. He froze. 'What!' his mind screamed. "My father and grandfather have," pause, "Have grown ill over in the America's and my mother can't travel alone and," she cried silently, leaning onto him. He tightened his grip on her and breathed harshly in and out. Why were the fates so cruel to him? He finally had gotten the love of his life and here she was, telling him that she had to leave? Of course he could understand her visiting her working father and grandfather over to the Americas but…moving?_

_"Why moving?" he asked out loud, voicing his thoughts. Kagome had known this was coming._

_"Because," she winced, "Because my mother wants to remain at my father's side and I," she cursed at her young age, "I have to follow her. I can't leave her." She felt his warm breath on her neck. The memory of their night together grazed into her closed eyelids. She felt herself younger that what she really was, the fact that Inuyasha cradled her in his lap did not helped at all._

_"But," he whined. He didn't mean to sound like that but his heart was aching. This couldn't be happening. He was about to tell the whole world about his found love, about them, and this was hurled into their path. He felt Kagome shift in his arms and looked down at her. She had grabbed his 'drawing stick' and drew a sketch of a girl, kissing the boy on the cheek. He chuckled and stared at the hand, drawing the rough picture. He took her wrist and enclosed it into his larger hand. She had to go. She had to leave him, for the sake of her family. "Kagome?" he began. She looked up into his eyes. "Just promise me somethin'?" she smiled and nodded. "One, don't ever fall for those wimpy American guys over there," she scowled at him, "Two, take care of your family for me," her eyes glistened with tears, "And last, wait for me. I'll come along and get ya. Ya hear?" she smiled and let the tears fall. She kissed him fully on the lips, letting their pain fall behind them and letting their passion soar. That night, she had been his again._

---End Flashback---

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. She was in another room, not the one she had been with, with Kikyo. She groaned louder and held a hand to her head. She felt so disoriented. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. She was alone but heard movement from the hall outside. Glancing at a clock on the wall, she groaned and whimpered at the same time. The wedding was an hour away. She wetted her lips and looked around for her boots. She spotted them, besides her purse. Fear gripped her and she rushed to her purse. She opened the small bag and looked through it. She let out a breath. They hadn't found the secret zipper. She gulped and opened it. She looked at the door and groaned as a headache began to pound into her head. Finding a bathroom in the room, she slipped in, her purse in hand.

Inuyasha was silent, to the rest's amazement. Shippo was fitted into his small tux and was making faces at the mirror Inuyasha had been staring at for the past minutes.

"Looking for a zit?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha scowled and looked away. His father was nowhere to be found. Hadn't been since after Kagome had passed out. He fumbled with the black necktie and growled. Miroku walked by and helped him straightened it. Really, could his friend be any more helpless without your help? Miroku noticed Inuyasha looking longingly at the door.

"Inuyasha, your going to have to wait patiently to make Kikyo yours till the honeymoon," a vein appeared on the hanyou's forehead. He brought his fist up and smack the top of the monk's head. "Inuyasha, must you be so rough?" Miroku rubbed his sore head.

"Well, ya shouldn't have said that monk," Inuyasha growled. Kouga snickered and Miroku glared at him. Sesshomaru shook his head in shame.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo sat on a chair and tied his shoes.

"What?"

"What happened to that lady earlier?" Inuyasha paused. Sesshomaru studied the crestfallen figure of his half brother. His stuck up self wasn't, apparently, working.

"She passed out, over excited over the whole wedding," Sesshomaru amazed himself. Another rare sliver of compassion towards his half-brother. What had the world come to? Inuyasha looked through his large bangs at his brother. Sesshomaru met his gaze and gave a slight nod, going unnoticed by the rest in the room_. 'Thanks, Sesshomaru,'_ he thanked.

Inutashio hesitated but finally knocked on the bride's door. The door slowly opened and his wife stepped out. His eyes widened slightly. Her beauty still took his breath away. She smiled and blushed under his gaze.

"Dearest, have you only come here to gape at me?" she challenged. The inuyoukai awoke from his daze and straightened. Damn his wife that had that much power over him.

"Izayoi, we need to talk," he whispered. Izayoi raised a delicate eyebrow but nodded. He took her small hand and lead her to a balcony at the end of the hall. They stared down at the already crowding grounds, the crowd entering the church. He rubbed with his thumb, the side of her hand. She stared at her husband. He was nervous about something. He sighed and looked down into her eyes. "Izayoi, I think it…it would be wise to cancel this whole wedding." Her hand slipped from his and covered her painted red lips.

"Dearest, have you gone mad?" she whispered harshly. He scowled and ran a hand through his loose bangs. His hair had been placed into a high pony tail, to keep it out of his face. "Why should we do such a preposterous thing as that?"

"Because we are harming our son by going through with this," he replied. Izayoi stared into the concerned yet fierce gaze of her beloved.

"What? Has something occurred that you two hid from me?" she gripped the front of his elegant black tux. He placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her into an embrace.

"Izayoi, when you and I had agreed to allow this arranged wedding to actually come to plan, it seems," he paused and glanced back into the hall, "It seems Inuyasha had already had someone in mind." Izayoi's head shot up.

"What?" her voice shook. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Kagome shakily held her knees together. She was crying again. Her shoulder shook as she again glanced at the plastic thing on the floor. She groaned again and dug her head into her legs. 'Positive' the word echoed in her head. She rocked slightly back and forth. Her wristwatch beeped repeatedly. Right now, she should be getting into position but she couldn't... not now_. 'A baby,'_ she unconsciously gripped her flat stomach, _'Inuyasha's and ...mine.'_

Kikyo glared at the over-excited women that her future mother in law had arranged for her to have as bride's maids. She was now in her pure white dress. It was strapless, as were the bride's maids, yet hers did a provocative dip, exposing her back. She scowled and let her long black tresses cover her back. She hated this. While everyone pretended to pay attention to her and her special way, she did notice the concerned whispers towards Kagome. _'It is as if she were the one whose special day was taking place,'_ she placed on the silk gloves and stared at her reflection. She was a dream come true. The dress was perfect, her hair and body perfectly decorated, so…what was amiss? Surely she had everything she had wanted in her whole life. A knock made the whole room pause. Sango, in her red bride's maid strapless dress, walked over to the door and opened it. Izayoi stepped in. She seemed nervous as she looked at Kikyo. She and Kikyo had spent countless days finding that perfect dress over numerous stores and finally, after much turmoil and hard work, they had found it. Izayoi's eyes watered. How had this come to be_? 'It seems Inuyasha had already had someone in mind,'_ her husband's words echoed in her mind. How could she? She couldn't brake off the wedding. It wasn't in her nature to be the barer of bad news. Suddenly, a woman rushed in. Her graying hair was tied back in a bun and her suit showed authority. She cleared her throat and caught everyone's attention.

"Let us begin," Kaede, the wedding planner, ordered. Sango, Rin, and Ayame made eye contact and together looked at the door across from Kikyo's. Neither had had a chance to visit Kagome yet.

"I'll go," Sango assured. Rin nodded and gave Ayame's hair a final touch. Sango walked silently towards the room. Silence. Maybe she was still asleep. "Kagome?" she heard movement, a door opening and muffled footsteps.

---Flashback----

_Kagome sobbed in her hotel room. Her father wasn't going to make it. She sobbed louder when she heard a knock come to her door. Wiping uselessly at her tearstained cheeks, she painfully stood and walked to the door. Not even bothering to look through the peep hole, she undid the chain and opened the door. The man turned around and took a step back._

_"Kagome?" Why was she crying?_

_"Inuyasha?" time seemed to have stopped. Here he was, in the America's after ten whole months had gone by, not a phone call, or anything. She couldn't speak. Words seemed to have flown away from her. 'Oh, Kami,' the whole speech he had prepared melted in his head. His feelings took over and his aching heart reached out to hers. His lips clashed onto hers, roughly but firmly. He poured his racing feeling into the passion filled kissed. Kagome's eyes filled again with tears but she didn't hold them back. Her pain and longing filled her mind and she kissed back full force. Their hands tugged at each others clothing until nothing stood between them. He had made love to her for the third time. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink. He stared into her peaceful face, resting on his bare chest. He ran a hand through her silken hair. Tears threatened to come and he wasn't so sure he could hold them back this time. His hand lingered on her bare shoulder and he breathed in shakily. It was over. A sharp pain dug and twisted in his heart. His relationship with Kagome was over. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the tear fall on his arm. He hugged Kagome tighter to him and silently cried that night. Kagome woke to find herself alone. Inuyasha was no where to be seen. 'Maybe it had been a dream… a heavenly dream,' Kagome had wondered. But if it had, she wouldn't be naked in bed, their obviously wild night spread all over the room, practically torn apart. 'Why did you leave, Inuyasha?' Kagome wondered. The phone rang. Wrapping the sheets around herself, she walked down into the living room and picked up the cordless phone._

_"Hello?" she heard crying on the other end of the line and fear quickly spread through her body._

_"K-Kagome?" her mother's voice cried. Kagome began to sob. It had happened. The phone slipped from her hands and she fell to the floor, sobbing out loud._

---End Flashback---

Sango blinked as the door finally opened and Kagome peered around it. She wasn't looking into Sango's eyes, which made her more concerned. "Kagome? Are you okay, kiddo?" Kagome looked up and glared at her. Sango chuckled and pushed the door open further. Kagome walked to the futon and slipped on her boots. "Kagome, the whole wedding is starting. If we hurry we can manage to make you ready –"

"I'm not going," Sango did a double take back.

"What are you talking about? You're the maid of honor. Are you that sick? Do we need to go see a doctor?"

"No, Sango, I'm fine. It's just," she stopped and stood up, "I've decided I can't take it anymore." After she had followed Inuyasha back into Tokyo, she had found him, engaged. The following week, she had met the bride, Kikyo, and she had asked Kagome to be the maid of honor. It was too much. _'Too fucking much,'_ Kagome cursed.

"Take what? What are you talking about, Kagome?" was her friend delusional. What was going on? Kagome paused and grabbed her purse.

"I, uh, I don't think I can face Kikyo but uhm," she slowly turned and faced Sango, "Could you tell her that I am extremely sorry and that I wish her the best?" her voice shook but she scolded herself. She had just confirmed a fear that she had had ever since returning to Tokyo. She needed to get out of here…now. Before all hell broke loose. Sango, too shocked for words, simply nodded and watched the crestfallen woman walk out into the hall.

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. This was it. There was no turning back from this point on. He had to forget the past. If not…he sighed and punched the wall again.

"If you keep doing that son, this poor building won't last much longer," a voice assured behind him. He quickly turned around and looked down into the watering eyes of his mother.

"M-Mom," she dove into his arms and hugged him for dear life. He was at first confused. _'Feh, women, getting emotional at a thing like this,'_ his demon side snorted. He glared and hugged his mother back. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry," she cried into his chest. Sorry? Sorry for what? What happened?

"Mom? What happened?" another person stepped into the room.

"Inuyasha, you should be in position," Kaede scolded and grabbed his arm, dragging him from his mother's embrace.

"What do you mean she left!" a girl screeched. The woman with auburn hair covered her ears.

"That's right Ayame, Kagome left she-"Inuyasha felt cold. Kagome had left. Had she finally given up? _'Baka, what the hell did ya expect her to do? You're marryin' someone else now. You dispatched her heart when she was most vulnerable and you expect her to wait and go through this whole ordeal with a smile on her face?'_ He shook his head and growled and he and Kaede got to the doors leading to the church. He had to stop having doubts. He had trained himself not to. He had cried tears already. He had to go through this. _'Why?'_ his human side asked. He froze. Why did he have to go through the whole thing? Why couldn't he bolt now and go and reach Kagome? The sound of the music coming from the organ broke his thoughts. When had he gotten inside? The millions of guest, far more than he knew rose and looked back at the approaching women, help by the arm with their designated men. He saw the woman with auburn hair being led by Miroku, his left cheek red from obvious slapping. Next, was Kouga, holding his arm to a female wolf demon, who was staring at him in adoration. Following, was his brother, Sesshomaru, and guiding a woman with rich dark brown hair and a small pigtail at the side. He caught Sesshomaru gazing curiously down at the woman at his side. Guilt and pain gnawed at Inuyasha's already howling heart. Before he knew it, Kikyo stood before him. He seemed to be working on automatic.

_--- "Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome yelled. He growled and bowed his head. Kagome squealed in delight and rubbed his ears. He found it to be… pleasurable. Not only, did it help when he had made her his, but it felt as if he was being taken care of …emotionally.-_

_--"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome murmured. _

_"For what?" _

_"For loving me." _

_---"What are you going to do with your life?" _

_"Feh, leave it to you to ask such a stupid question?" slap "Hey!" _

_"Baka!" He took her in his arms and stared into her eyes. _

_"What ever I do decide to do with my life," he gave her a small peck on her lips, "I know it'll include you in my plans." _

"Inuyasha," the priest's deep rowdy voice broke Inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha's left ear twitched. He looked aside from a patiently waiting Kikyo to his weeping mother and tensed father. "Repeat after me," he began. Inuyasha's blood began to rush and he felt himself perspire. His heart was racing. It hurt. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I take thee, Kikyo..."

"I take thee, Kagome," he heard the whole church gasped on cue. Had they heard right? Had Inuyasha said another woman's name at the alter? Inuyasha's eyes widened. He slowly met Kikyo's hurt and confused eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. No, this wasn't the way her wedding day was supposed to go. No, he was supposed to say her name, not Kagome's. Suddenly, she felt as if a blindfold had been lifted from her eyes. Kagome's hesitation…Inuyasha's change…the tension in the back halls so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Anger and betrayal burned inside her. She quickly slapped him, the sound echoing in the church. He looked down. He had to do this.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and broke into a sprint out of the church.

"So, Kagome and…Inuyasha," Sango, Ayame and Rin were huddled together. How could they have not seen it? Were the signs not there? Kouga whistled and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Never knew the mutt to do something like this," Miroku nodded but gazed out to the door where Inuyasha had run though.

"This Sesshomaru hopes he finds her," both men turned to face an emotionless looking Sesshomaru. Had they heard right?

"Uh, Sesshomaru, ya know your talking about your lowlife half-breed of a brother, right?" Kouga assured. Sesshomaru glared.

"This Sesshomaru may loath his sorry hide yet that does not mean that his aching was not evident to myself. A dog demon never should suffer for his long time mate," both men stood in a state of shock. Well, this was unexpected.

Inuyasha panted and leaned against his knees. Even though he was part demon, he had to catch his breath after running half through Tokyo's busy streets. He looked up. Kagome's apartment was only a mile away. He had to make it. Somehow, he felt he was running out of time. Growling louder, he speed through the streets, ignoring the curious glances of the pedestrians.

Kagome wiped her eyes again and threw the pregnancy test kit in the trash. She had tried it on five different kits and all with the same results…positive. She groaned and let herself fall. She glanced at the clock on her wall and bit back a sob. By now, they had to be Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi, the most perfect couple in all of Tokyo. She felt salty and warm tears again come and she growled in frustration. Why couldn't she get a grip on herself? _'Because you still love him, even though you lie to yourself that you don't anymore,'_ her conscience scolded. She groaned and placed a pillow on her face. She screamed into it. _'And now,'_ she thought sadly and tiredly. She looked down at her wrinkled white blouse. She unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. Now, she was in her thin camisole and bra. She untucked the camisole and stared at her stomach. Shaking, she placed a cool hand on it. _'A baby,'_ she began to gently rub the area, _'Inuyasha's…and mine…ours.'_ She hugged herself and sobbed. Suddenly, a loud and rushed knocking came to her door. She looked up, frightened.

"Kagome!" she froze. It couldn't be…no, he's suppose to be- "Kagome, open this door!" she could already hear the rest of the people in the hall either running for cover or opening their doors to peer at the event that was about to occur. "Kagome, please," he begged. She placed a hand on her mouth and muffled a sob. It was him. He was here, begging at her door. Before she knew it, she was at the door. Trembling, she slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Inuyasha whirled around and gazed at the shaking and pale Kagome. Oh, how his arms longed to wrap themselves around her again. How his lips longed to kiss hers and slip his tongue to once again explore her mouth. How he longed to finally mark her… his, forever his. Kagome bit her lip. Why was he here? Should he be on his way to the reception? Having the time of his life with his wife? Before either knew it, they were in eachother's arms again, crying. Kagome clung onto him for dear life, afraid that if she let go he would be gone. He kissed her face several times, licking off her tears, ignoring his own. "Oh, Kagome! I- oh, Kagome," he moaned and rested his warm forehead against hers. Neighbors peered curiously at the crying couple. She kissed his cheeks and slowly, reached a hand upwards and with care, rubbed his left appendage. He intook a sharp breath. Did this mean what he thought she meant? He stared into those eyes that were filled with pain, loss, wonderment and…love. Deep and emotional love that he had been an imbecile to let go a few months ago. "Kagome…I love you. Kami, I love you!" a small smile graced her pink lips.

"Oh Inuyasha," she cried and kissed him. His grip on her arms went to her waist and pressed her hard against him. She opened her mouth and let him again taste her mouth. Oh, how they both longed for it. The need for air arose and they separated. "Baka, what took you so long?" Kagome whispered, resting her cheek on his chest. He laughed painfully and kissed the top of her head repeatedly, wrapping his arms firmer around Kagome, his Kagome.

"Sorry for being such a jackass, Kagome," the words didn't seem enough. They weren't enough for what he had done, leaving her like he did. But his mind wasn't functioning properly. His heart was leading the way.

"Damn right, you were," she playfully slapped his arm. He laughed again and bathed her in kisses. He looked down and a box caught his eye in the trash by the door. With his advanced vision, he read the box. He tensed. _'What?'_ his mind screamed. "Inuyasha?" Kagome broke from his embrace, holding his hands.

"Kag-kagome, you're- your," Kagome lead him in. She shut the door, hearing a groan of complains from the neighbors from cutting their entertainment short.

"Pregnant," she whispered. She didn't know what she had expected when Inuyasha would find out she was pregnant. Well, she didn't expect him to find out period. She had planned to have the child, of course, and taking care of him alone. But, here he was, at arms length when she had thought she would no longer see him again. Suddenly, she was picked up and twirled around. She squealed in surprise. "Put me down, baka!" she yelled. Inuyasha laughed and hugged her to him. He separated and looked into her eyes. He was panting, but a big smile grazed his handsome face. His eyes were shining, happiness moistening his eyes once more.

"A baby," he breathed. Kagome smiled. Tears came again, followed by passionet kisses. "Oh Kami, a baby." Kagome laughed and tapped him on the head.

"You sound like if you never heard of a baby possibly happening between two people in love," Kagome's gazed into his eyes. Two people in love. That's what they were. Even if stubbornness, stupidity and plain recklessness had made really been apart, they were here, now. He took her hands, one in each and kissed them. Inuyasha's eyes stared into her cyan ones. He could stare at them for hours on end.

"Marry me, Kagome," the words slipped from his lips. Kagome gasped and searched for a lie, a joke in his features. She found none. She smirked, at the irony, and pecked him on the lips.

"Fine, puppy. But don't you even think about leaving me at the alter," she growled. He smirked, inwardly winced but kissed her again. His arrogant self caught up to him again and he bit her lip.

"Think the pup would want a little brother or sister?" Kagome's head shot up. He smirked mischiviously and threw her over his shoulder, as if nothing. Kagome squealed.

"Inuyasha, put me down!"

"Hell no, woman," he spanked her butt, making her squeal again. He lead her into her bedroom, never to leave her side again.

A/N: hmmmm, not really sure what this (points at the a/n) means. Anywho, here's a oneshot I had in my mind ever since I saw what was like the fifth rerun of the show FRIENDS in my city. I loved it when Ross said Rachel's name instead of Emily's. Yep, I am a HUGE sap for Fluff and Romance...which is basically the same thing. I appologize for the VERY late updates of my other chapters but have in mind that I am working on them. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I live of your reviews! (boy...do I sound like a dork?)

REVIEW! - inuyasharbd15fan09


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTICE:**

Greetings all! I have finally come to a conclusion! If you are all wondering what the heck I am talking about, it is this... there IS going to be a SEQUAL to Two People Fell In Love! Yes, that's right. A sequal. BUT, it will not be under this story. The title is yet not decided, neither is the brief summary; therefore, it will be in its own little place. However, it will say that it is this oneshot's sequal on bold letters so... look out for it! I really enjoyed all of my reviews and I cannot really express the grand joy they brought me to read each and every one. Thank you so much for the positive reinforcements and encouraging words. I actually thought I would get seriously flamed by someone. (shrugs) Again thank you all!! I am aware of the late notice in this matter and I apologize. My health has not been the greatest and with the incident my grandfather has experienced lately in his home in Mexico, I was not that well into my 'author's zone' so I did not want to disappoint my readers in handing in an update with such a lack of attention like it truly deserves.

Well, no more sappyness or excuses. I hope I am pleasing those who begged for a sequal. I had a tough time in the matter. Oh, any comment concerning any of my other stories is always welcomed. Best of luck and joy to all!!!

- inuyasharbd15fan09

**PS**- October 7th was my birthday and I thought to myself, "I shall need to write a oneshot as a gift for me!" ... lame, I know. But I thought I would please the readers as well as myself with the oneshot I am re-editting in my spiral. This one, will not take long. Till next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
